


Middle of Nowhere

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Public, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may or may not have told my boyfriend after a few rum and cokes at a frat party last weekend that I had always fantasized about being made to piss in a public place. And I may or may not be about to be made to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

“Get out of the car.”

“But...but we’re on the side of the road.”

“Get out of the fucking car.”

Hesitantly, I reached for the door latch, still looking at him. His eyes were hard, and it scared me a little. But I had to admit it also made me a little wet.

I very deliberately stepped from the car down onto the gravel-strewn pavement. He had pulled the car off to the shoulder of the road, and instantly upon exiting the vehicle my senses were assaulted by the highway—the smell and the roar of it overwhelming.

He also got out, closing his door with just a touch more force than normal. I watched him as he rounded the back bumper, coming towards me.

He grabbed my hair in his fist and slammed me against the car. Instantly I slipped into submission mode. I could feel the heat in my body rush downward, my senses straining to pay attention and figure out what he wanted me to do. 

One of his hands went between my legs and dipped under my skirt, pushing into my crotch.

“Is my sweet girl going to be good for me?”

“Yes Sir,” I replied instantly, my voice rising an octave.

“Good.” He pushed one of his fingers against my clit. As the pleasure washed over me, I also realized how very exposed we were. I lifted my head to see passengers in other cars looking at me with concern. I hoped no one tried to rescue me in a misguided attempt to prevent a rape.

“Take off your skirt and your sweater.” 

I turned to face him and began efficiently removing my clothing, handing it to him. He opened the car door and tossed the articles in, slamming it closed once more.

I was now half-naked on the side of the highway.

Grasping me by the back of the neck, he led me a few steps away from the car, presumably so that more people could watch. Now even more exposed, he pushed me up against the chain-link fence on the side of the road. Reaching forward, he pulled my breasts out from my bra, rolling one of my nipples between his fingers. I moaned breathily in response.

“Do you like that slut? Do you like knowing that everyone can watch me make you a good little whore?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Yeah, I bet you do. If you’re a good girl for me I’ll let you ride my cock.”

“Yes please, Sir, please—”

“No, first you have to be good. Now, spread your legs.”

I did as he asked, feeling a pang of urgency suddenly. I honestly really needed to use the bathroom.

And then I realized.

I may or may not have told my boyfriend after a few rum and cokes at a frat party last weekend that I had always fantasized about being made to piss in a public place. And I may or may not be about to be made to do just that.

I also realized how well he had executed this. How he bought me the extra-large bottle of water at the last rest stop, the one right before civilization ended. We hadn’t passed a town in miles. Even if I had asked him to stop, there would have been nowhere to go.

“Good girl. Now I want you to piss for me, baby. Right there, where everyone can see you. Go on.”

Excitement coursed through me, the kind that made heat bloom between my legs. He pushed the hand up from my neck and into my hair, grabbing another fistful and pushing my face and bare breasts into the fence. 

I was not expecting the slap I received, his hand colliding with my ass in a harsh crack. I gasped, and my body involuntarily let go, the piss spilling from me.

The warmth spread across the fabric of my underwear and I soon heard the liquid splashing down onto the asphalt beneath me. I shivered with fear and exhilaration. The warm piss continued to flow out of me in a steady stream as he pulled my head back and pressed his mouth to my ear.

“Oh, what a good girl, making Master’s cock nice and hard. You are so fucking hot, pissing on the side of the road like the slut you are. You’ve been so good, I’m going to let you milk my hard dick.”

“Thank you Sir,” I moaned as the last few drops emptied from me. My underwear were soaked, and there were rivulets running down both of my legs, not to mention the huge puddle I was straddling. 

He led me back to the car and helped me step out of my wet clothes, procuring a plastic bag to shove them into. He was more prepared than I had thought. He also found a few tissues and dried me off, gently stroking up my legs.

When I was clean, he got in the passenger seat and helped me climb into his lap. I could feel his cock hard against my pussy, and I ground down onto him automatically.

“Good girl,” he purred, placing his hands on my hips. “I am going to fuck you so hard for behaving so well.”

I threw my head back and moaned.


End file.
